<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addendum: A collection of Short Stories by GhostxofxArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009073">Addendum: A collection of Short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxofxArtemis/pseuds/GhostxofxArtemis'>GhostxofxArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John Shepard [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Post-Reaper War, Pregnancy, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxofxArtemis/pseuds/GhostxofxArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of writing for John Shepard and Ashley Williams. Always adding more as Tumblr prompts come in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Shepard/Ashley Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John Shepard [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The After Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from Tumblr. Kissing Prompts: At a Party/Life or Death</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war has finally ended. Shepard's extensive injuries are mostly healed, and he returns to Normandy, once again taking command of the ship, but also reuniting with his crew- his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thank you to Bardofheartdive for the beta, once again. You are amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley's arm was wrapped around Shepard's waist, as much for supporting him as it was to be in close proximity to him; his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. The last month and few weeks had been long and agonizing. The recovery from surgery, the physical therapy, the psychological exams he wanted to scoff at, all had been so taxing on John. He was a man of action, he couldn't sit long enough without feeling agitated. He needed to move. And hospitals had a way of making sure you did just the opposite. </p>
<p>Now, as they walked back to the <em>Normandy,</em> a huge grin on his face, he was happy. The war was over, his girlfriend, his crew… family were all okay, and here he was, taking command of his ship once more. The thought excited him. There was just something about being out there in space, helping and protecting others he found so rewarding. He ran his hand against the hatch door.</p>
<p>"Skipper?" </p>
<p>"Hmmm?" He looked at Ashley, their smiles met, but there was concern in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thought I lost you there for a moment. You okay?" </p>
<p>John's smile widened. "Everything is perfect’" he said as he brushed his lips against Ashley's forehead. He really meant it. </p>
<p>“I could use a drink. I do believe there is a freshly stocked bar down on the crew deck.” A coy smile tugged at Ashley’s lips which only caused John to laugh as they walked to the elevator lift.</p>
<p>“I do believe we have a score to settle. I mean… I did save the Galaxy, so that gives me a few points towards being the best human Spectre… but if you do want me to drink you under the table tonight…” He half-smirked. Ashley rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs. </p>
<p>“Ow.” He complained slightly, as he rubbed his ribs with his hand. Ashley snorted as she pressed the button to deck three.</p>
<p>“Oh suck it up, princess, you’re fine.” Ashley rolled her eyes.  </p>
<p>“You didn’t…?” He wasn’t sure he had heard right.</p>
<p>“Oh! I did!” Ashley gently shoved him out of the lift and towards the lounge.</p>
<p>The door whooshed opened as they neared it, Shepard was immediately greeted by the crew who had gathered and already started drinking. He was surprised to see even Jack and Miranda had made their way in here. </p>
<p>James raised his glass, “Hey hey, the man of the hour is here!” </p>
<p>Traynor was the first one to get up from where she sat on the ledge of the couch to come give Shepard a hug. “Welcome back, Commander!”</p>
<p>“It’s good to be back,” Shepard said as he let go. </p>
<p>Cortez was standing at the bar; he popped open the champagne bottle pouring it in glasses. </p>
<p>Miranda was the first one to take up a glass. Amused, Shepard chuckled as he and Ashley approached the counter to take a glass themselves. Miranda was usually the last person to loosen up. </p>
<p>“Still trying to be normal?” He smirked. </p>
<p>“Starting to get the hang of it,” Miranda mumbled with a sheepish look as she reached for Jack’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Shepard arched an eyebrow, his smirk now turning into a full grin. Boy, did he ever call it. Though, he never had expected for them to act on their feelings. </p>
<p>Jack punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up, Shepard!” </p>
<p>“Should start a dating service, Shepard. The <em>Normandy</em> seems to be a hookup site rather than an Alliance vessel,” Tali said as she sat on the bar tool. She grabbed the tripled filtered Turian brandy and poured herself a glass.</p>
<p>“You’ll be the first to know, Tali,” Shepard quipped as he reached for a glass of champagne. </p>
<p>“I’m good,” she said as she gulped down her drink through her ‘induction port’. </p>
<p>“Never mind that. Cortez, line up some shots will you. Reaper metal asses have been sent back to whatever black hole they came from. Time to fucking party!” Jack demanded. </p>
<p>~n~</p>
<p>The bar was littered with all types of different glasses. Shepard had lost count of how many shots and drinks he had, but one thing he was certain about, he felt a lot better than most of the crew. Courtesy of Cerberus upgrades. He could definitely confirm they were still intact and fully functioning. Catalyst be damned for lying to him.</p>
<p>Ashley had met him drink for drink until she felt like the contents were coming back up rather than staying down, so she admitted defeat to their challenge, which she didn’t take too lightly. </p>
<p>A couple of the crew members were snoring away on the couch, some had called it a night and headed to the crew quarters. While others still danced away to the blaring music in the middle of the lounge, others were playing poker at the table, or gathered around the bar for more shots. </p>
<p>It had been a good night. It was certainly nice to see everyone let their hair down, so to speak, knowing that there wasn’t a battle waiting for them the next day. For the first time in over three years Shepard actually felt relaxed.  </p>
<p>Shepard was in the middle of taking his shot when Ashley came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. </p>
<p>“Ash, you want one?” Cortez asked her. </p>
<p>“Nope. I think we can all say Shepard can drink me under the table.” She shook her head, her eyes a little wild, unfocused. She was slightly unsteady on her feet.  Shepard chuckled. </p>
<p>“For that, he can give me a dance though,” she wiggled her brows.</p>
<p>“Ash…”</p>
<p>“Just one. Come on.” She tugged at his arm, and he acquiesced following her into the middle of the room. </p>
<p>Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. </p>
<p>“I don’t really care for the dance. I just wanted you for a moment,” Ashley whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“Impatient are we?” He chuckled as he leaned in closer to her. </p>
<p>“Just a little,” she admitted as she started closing the distance.</p>
<p>“Is that what I’ll get to look forward to everyday?” Shepard quipped.</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I mind at all,” Shepard said as he closed the distance between them, planting his lips on hers as they gave in to each other. His hands travelled up her waist to eventually rest on each side of her face to keep her from pulling away. He wanted to keep feeling her soft lips against his for as long as he could. Knowing he had to behave in front of the crew drove him crazy. So many things he wanted to do right now. </p>
<p>Ahsley’s lips parted his as she bit down on his lower lip, pulling it between her teeth before she pulled away. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I mind either, sir,” she said coyly, as her eyes showed all the intent behind her words, before closing the distance once more. </p>
<p>Pulling away, Ashley took his arm and winked at him as she led him out of the lounge.</p>
<p>John smirked, he guessed he wasn’t the only one after all with such thoughts in mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Till Death Do Us Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wedding. His own wedding, no less. That’s something John never had expected for himself. If you had asked him when he was seventeen, in the hospital holding on to dear life after having been stabbed almost to death in a dark alley by rival gang members, if he’d ever thought he’d get married, he’d have told you he didn’t think he’d make it past twenty. If you had asked him a year later, at eighteen after having enlisted in the Alliance, he’d have told you he didn’t think he’d make it pass thirty. He hadn’t been wrong, nor had he been right. He did die at twenty-nine, but he didn’t stay dead. If you’d have asked him, back from the dead, if he thought it be a possibility now, he’d have told you, that ship might have just sailed and he doesn’t think it’s coming back to port anytime soon. Turns out, he had been very wrong.</p>
<p>Because today, as he had stood next to the minister watching Ashley, four months pregnant though one couldn’t tell, walked down the aisle, glowing in her white wedding dress, he knew he was the luckiest man in the whole goddamn galaxy. During the whole war, he fought so damn hard so that everyone else could have a chance of having this kind moment for themselves. Never did he once thought he could have this moment for <em>himself.</em></p>
<p>Here they were, having their very first slow dance as husband and wife. Those endless hours of <em>drilling</em>…. Errr...practice with Ashley being put into good use.</p>
<p>“So...if I trip...?” He whispered in Ashley’s ear as he tightened his hold around her lower back, bringing her closer to him.</p>
<p>“No no no. You don’t get away with it that easily,” came her muffled voice against his neck, interrupting him.</p>
<p>“This is nice, having everyone here. Never imagined I’d get married.”</p>
<p>“Wait… you didn’t just propose to me just cause you knocked me up did you?”</p>
<p>“What?! No no no, I meant. I didn’t think I was going to survive the war, my immediate thoughts were of just making it through, one day at a time. Waking up in the hospital in London, seeing you next to me, I knew then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,” John said as he rested his chin on the crown of Ashley’s head.</p>
<p>“So, all this...the baby, the wedding...was all your grand scheme?”</p>
<p>John sighed, insert foot in mouth.<em> Damnit, stop now, you’re just digging your goddamn grave.</em></p>
<p>“Ash…” John laughed nervously, as he mindlessly led the dance. Making a mental note he still hadn’t tripped on his feet yet. <em>Just another routine mission.</em></p>
<p>“Relax hero-man. I’m just razzing you,” she snickered, tilting her head up to kiss his chin.</p>
<p>“Can I confess something?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Ashley mumbled.</p>
<p>“I have no clue what I’m doing,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“You’re doing fine, just keep doing what I taught you,” she reassured him.</p>
<p>“I’m not talking about the dancing. Parenting. I didn’t exactly have the golden example…” John chewed on his bottom lip. This wasn’t exactly a happy conversation, no need to go into further details just now. He’ll tell her another time.</p>
<p>Ashley placed the palm of her hands on each of John’s cheeks, their eyes locked onto each other. Her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>Damn, how’d she get so lucky?</p>
<p>She watched him travel across the galaxy, fixing everyone’s problems like they were nothing. Not once did he ever say I can’t do that. Not once did he ever take a moment to think of himself, and here he was, again thinking of someone else above him. He’s a protector, a leader, and a very <em>passionate man</em> in every sense of the word, that’s why she knew he'll be the greatest father anyone could ask for. She could cry..<em>.those damn hormones.</em></p>
<p>“Skipper, you’re going to do great,”</p>
<p>“Ash…” John wrapped, his now free hand, around Ashley’s waist.</p>
<p>“No, listen. You’re going to be amazing. You’re a protector. You prioritize everyone’s needs above yours. You sacrifice. That’s what being a parent is. So you already have that down packed….and I know about the parenting books.” She smiled.</p>
<p>“You do? How?” here he thought he was being sneaky about it.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only who can be sneaky, you know” she wiggled her brows.</p>
<p>“Liara?”</p>
<p>“Liara…” she agreed.</p>
<p>“I’m glad it’s with you, Ash. I couldn’t do it with anyone else. I love you. Forever.” He leaned closer, his lips almost brushing her.</p>
<p>“Forever,” she agreed, meeting his lips, bruising them as she parted them his with hers, and twirling her tongue with his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>